


Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinda, Kissing, baseball AU, cheating?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Robin has loved the Storybrooke Heroes ever since he came to America. So of course when they come to New York for a game, he has to go. As the dreaded kiss cam makes its way through the crowd, Regina decides to introduce herself.





	Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend

Robin loved baseball. Ever since he moved to the US from Britain he’d watched the sport as often as he could. The adrenaline of watching his favorite team steal a base or catch a ball was irreplaceable. So of course when the Storybrooke Heroes came to New York he was ecstatic. Robin had asked Zelena, his girlfriend, to go with him. She had reluctantly agreed but was happy she was his first choice.(Will and John were busy but he didn’t want to disappoint her by admitting that) He would’ve brought Roland if it wasn’t his mother’s weekend. Robin purchased VIP passes and had awaited the day in high spirits. 

When the day finally came to go to the game, Robin was ready. He had on his jersey and painted the logo on his cheeks before going to pick up Zelena. When she opened the door, she was on a call but paused to take in his appearance and scoffed. She continued chatting over the phone until they reached the stadium. Their seats were only four rows from the field and Robin was absolutely ecstatic. Zelena has paid the game absolutely no mind and continued to chat with her friend over the phone. Why did he even decide to bring her? He should’ve just asked Killian. 

Robin ignored Zelena’s obvious displeasure at the loud hurrahs and boos, joining in as the Heroes scored a homerun. She rolled her eyes at him and complained into the phone. ‘Truly why did I even agree to come?’ Coincidence. Robin wondered the same thing. The Heroes were only behind by a point and Robin could feel the anxiety filling him as the 7th inning break finally came. He had been enjoying himself up until then, bought a drink and was sipping it, speaking to a couple on his left when the the dreaded kiss cam came on. Robin wasn’t religious but he sent up a silent prayer it wouldn’t land on them. The cam quickly changed and a familiar blond with blue eyes was the center of attention. It was his fault. He hadn’t been to church in years and God was spiting him. 

“Zelena.” She continued to bicker on about their terrible date. “Zelena.” Robin said with a bit more force. She looked at him then the kiss came before rolling her eyes and planting a kiss on his cheek. The stadium booed as he tried to get her to actually kiss him. Zelena batted his hand away when he poked her. Now not only was he embarrassed, he was angry. Robin stood up to got to concessions, Zelena yelling a ‘get me a drink would you, Darling?’ He rolled his eyes but before he could walk away, a push landed him back in his seat. A woman straddled him and moved her hair to the side before grabbing his jersey to pull him into a fierce kiss. Robin was stunned at first but quickly recovered, grabbing her hips and kissing her back just as hard. 

The crowd quickly went from booing to cheering as she licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Robin happily granted it to her. Zelena, unsure of what was happening annoyedly turned to Robin. 

“I thought I asked you to- the hell?!” They broke the kiss with a wet smack as the woman pulled away and smoothed down his shirt. Robin finally saw her face. She was stunning with silken raven colored hair that reached a little past her collarbone and chocolate brown eyes to match. There was a small scar above her naturally pink lips that were plump and soft when he kissed them. She tucked her hair behind her ear yet again before smirking, which Robin found painfully sexy. 

“Why, Hello.” Robin was at a loss for words but the silence, besides the crowd’s cheers, was broken by Zelena’s yelling. 

“Can’t you see we’re on a date?” She bit out. The woman turned to her with a bored look. 

“No, actually. I can’t.” The accusing tone somewhat touched Robin. 

“Well, we are.” They were? Weren’t dates for people who actually enjoyed each other’s company? The woman, who was still sitting quite comfortably on his lap, turned back to him and smirked. 

“Yeah and I crashed it. Well, it was over before it ever started anyway. ” She placed her hands on his chest and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“I feel like we’re a bit late for pleasantries.” She shrugged. 

“Maybe so,” She said before pulling a pen out of her pocket. “But we can exchange many...many more if you call me.” She wrote down her name and number for him before planting one last feather light kiss on his lips. 

“It was a pleasure to taste you.” She whispered in a low seductive voice that sent a shiver down Robin’s spine. She stood up and began to walk down the isle. 

“Robin!” He yelled and she turned around, hair blowing in the wind. She was beautiful. “My name is Robin.” She bit her lip and gave him a wide smile before speaking. 

“It was nice meeting you, Robin.” He looked down at his hand. Regina Mills. It fit her. She definitely was a queen. He turned to Zelena to find her red-faced as if she was about to explode. She slapped him before spitting out,

“You’ll regret this, Locksley.” Before storming off. Robin rubbed his cheek. 

“Doubtful.” He mumbled before turning back to watch the rest of the game. 

DAAGBF

When Robin got home, he felt light and satisfied. The Storybrooke Heroes had won 4-3 and he shed 120 pounds. As he changed and got ready for bed, a certain brunettes filled his thoughts. Robin looked down at the number on his hand and put it into his contacts before drifting off. 

It took days-well, 5 to be exact for Robin to work up the courage to call Regina. One night after a few shots for courage and Will’s motivating texts, he pressed her number. It rang twice before she answered. 

“Hello?” Her smooth, deep voice poured through the line. Robin felt as if he could melt into it. “Who is this?” She asked. 

“Oh, umm hi. Is this Regina?” 

“The one and only. Who is this?”

“Robin.” When she didn’t answer right away he though maybe she didn’t remember him. “from the Heroes game.”

“Oh, I know. Kinda hard to forget someone when they stuck their tongue down your throat in front of their girlfriend. You’re bold, Robin.” Robin blushed at the memory. Yes,he was eager. He’d never been kissed like that in his life so when she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, his tongue was already pushing past hers. 

“Yeah, sorry for that. I was a bit eager.”

“Don’t apologize for that. ” She paused. “You can apologize for taking so long to call me. I thought you’d forgotten about me.” She pouted. 

“I doubt I’d ever forget about you.”

“Damn right.” Robin chuckled. 

“Truly, thank you. You saved me from a toxic relationship and embarrassment, all with a kiss.”

“An amazing kiss.” She corrected. 

“An unbelievably awesome kiss.” He corrected. 

“Better.” They both paused before Robin spoke again. 

“I feel like we’ve done this all backwards but after all the sexual tension that’s built over the past few days, I believe you owe me a drink.” Regina paused. Maybe her was a bit too forward but didn’t she say she liked bold? Well she didn’t say it but she Implied it. Robin facepalmed at his stupidity. He had already cocked up something that hadn’t even started. 

“I suppose I do.” She said in a sultry tone. “Until next time Robin.” She rolled the R before hanging up the phone. 

And yes it’s cheesy but diamonds truly are a girl’s best friend. The next time they went to a Heroes game the Kiss Cam once again landed on Robin but this time he bent down on one knee, ready to make an honest woman out of her. Of course she said yes and slipped it on. Needless to say, as the Heroes stole bases, Robin stole hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you like this fic. Yet another one I wrote in like .5 seconds in the middle of the night so please have mercy on my spelling and grammar mistakes. Since everyone asked I decided to turn my other Outlaw Queen story into a set of drabbles. Some will be connected and some won’t. Make sure to comment some prompts you’d like to see on it.


End file.
